78
by SCandCMforever
Summary: KISS is just wanting a normal week. It seems an evil mastermind has other plans, though. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A clone was lying on a table. It was being worked on.

A sigh escaped the scientist working on it. "Soon my revenge will be complete." Laughing, he began to get lost in his work.

Above, kids were running around, clueless to what was happening below. They were laughing and talking.

In another part, four males were waiting.

Below, four clones stood next to each other. They looked like the four above.

A smile formed on the scientist's lips. "Well, you know your mission. Start it." Disappearing into a room, he let out a laugh. "Be ready, KISS! Soon, it'll be too late!"

Above, in a House-like-building, Demon was walking around. He raised his head, as screams sounded. "That better be from the rides."

"Sh! I sense danger near. Below us." Starchild said. Raising, he headed to the door. "Anyone following?"

Catman sniffed, as he rose. "I am." He called, following the singer out the door. Sniffing, he stopped as his ears straightened. "Star-"

"What?"

"Don't move." He said, as he inched closer.


	2. Discovering the lair

"Look, Catman," Starchild started, "stay there. Stay and be quiet. See if you can hear anything." Walking to the sky tower, he leaned on a door, which opened. Falling in, he hit the elevator back. "Ow."

Catman listened. He headed back to the others, hoping Starchild returned that way. "Have you seen Star?"

Ace shook his head, and went back to looking out the door. "Not since he left with you. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, he walked off, after I was told to listen for any noise. I didn't hear anything, so I came back here. I was hoping you had seen him."

Demon walked in, with a scowl on his face.

As the elevator lands, Starchild stumbled into a lab of some sort. Looking around, he headed to a door, but stopped himself as it started to open.


	3. Blackness

Hiding, Starchild watched as the clone walked into the room. He glanced at the elevator and at the clone. Knowing he wouldn't make it, he stayed put.

Above, Demon was walking around the park, with the scowl still on his face. "Maybe he shouldn't have ran off, then I wouldn't have to look for him. But no..." He grumbled, barely missing the row of chairs that had been set up for tonight's concert. "Stupid chairs!" he growled.

As Starchild kept his eyes on the clone, he didn't hear the other clones sneaking up, behind him. Blacking out, he dropped to the floor.


	4. Mind control

Starchild opened his eyes, as he felt a prick. Trying to move his arms, he found them chained above his head. Looking up, he heard a door slid open.

"Ah! So, my new project is awake, which means we may begin." Devereaux said. Turning to a clone, he spoke, "Have you poked him yet?"

"I did."

"Good, we may continue, then." Going to a control panel, Abner began to raise the table. Smirking, he looked up. "Now, Starchild, this won't hurt much." Walking over to the singer, he tsked. "Shouldn't have got caught."

* * *

Above, Demon kicked a chair over and sat on the edge of the stage. "Where could he have gone?" He asked himself. Hearing footsteps, he looked up. "Oh, it's only you, Space Ace." He sighed.

"Have you found-" He started, but stopped at Demon's glare. "So, you didn't find him. Where could he have gone?" He said, sliding onto the stage, beside the bassist.

"If only I knew."

* * *

Abner cut the controls off. He started laughing. "Now, let's see if it worked." Going over, he spoke. "Look at me."


	5. Obeying the law

Starchild tried to fight it, but nothing happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried. This time he found the mind control slipping. "Never mind control a psychic, Devereaux. Won't work."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Starchild." Devereaux smirked. "You see," he pointed to a device, "even psychics can be mind controlled. How? That's the easy part. Only by a higher power." Smiling, he turned the device back on.

Starchild blocked his mind from it. He grinned as a laser shot out of his eye and destroyed the machine. "Now, try." Seeing the smirk, he held his fear down.

"Oh, I already won. We must obey the law."

"Obey the law of?"

"Of evil masterminds." He grinned and flicked a switch. "Now, Starchild, obey me."

This time, Starchild was too late to fight it.


	6. Talisman gone

Devereaux smirked, as he watched Starchild struggle with the mind control. He laughed. "You can't fight it. Don't even try!" Grinning, he grabbed the singer's chin and forced him to look up. "Now, bring me the talisman." Letting go, he laughed louder.

Later that night, Starchild was in the area where his band mates were staying. He headed to the area were the talisman were kept. Opening the glass holder, he looked around before heading back to Devereaux. Hearing voices, he stopped and hid the talisman in the bushes.

"Now, Demon..." Space Ace trailed off, seeing Starchild. "Demon? Are you seeing Starchild?"

"Yeah. Let's head over." Demon said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Be careful, though. Something seems wrong."

"You worry to much, Demon." Space Ace laughed, heading over. "Starchild, where have you been, man? We've looked all over for you." Reaching out, he had his hand shoved away. "Whoa! What the hell?"

Back in Devereaux's lair, Devereaux was holding the red box in his hands. He opened it, slowly, favoring the winning moment. "Well done, Starchild, well done."


	7. Control gone

Devereaux removed the mind control, as he laughed. He grinned. "Now your precious talisman are with me. My plan has started!"

"You'll never win, Devereaux! You may have got me once, but I'll be ready the next time! Just you wait!" Starchild warned, careful not to touch the yellow bars, that acted as a cage. "Just you wait!"

Devereaux spun around on his heels. He tossed the singer a glance. "Okay, I'll wait, but your friends will end up just like you are. Trapped." He said, holding the red box in his hands and shaking it. Setting it down, he went back to work.


	8. Getting into the lair

Demon was searching everywhere for the talisman box. He growled, slamming the door open. "Space Ace! Catman! Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" asked Space Ace, clueless to what Demon was fussing about.

"The talisman are gone!" Demon cried. He rubbed his temples. "Where could they have gone?!"

Meanwhile, in Abner's lair, Starchild was trying to figure out how to get free from the cell. He had been searching for hours. Finally, he realized it was outside the cell.

"Finally discover where it was?" Abner smirked, as he turned the table around. "Your friends will soon join you."


	9. Getting into the lair pt2

"They'll get me out, Abner!"

"I'm sure they will...just not the way they want." He pressed a button, causing Starchild to scream. "Don't try my patience. I'm not afraid to hurt you or any of your band members." Laughing, he let it up and rolled his eyes. "They better come soon. I don't know how long, you'll be to hold up for." He smirked. Walking off, he heard the curse that came his way. "What was that?"

"I said, rot in hell Devereaux!" Starchild said louder.


	10. Getting into the lair pt3

Above, Demon had managed to get to the sky tower. He was met by Devereaux, who had an ever growing grin.

"Ah, Demon. I see you finally made it. Well, you're too late. Your precious Starchild is under my control, once again." He was holding the talisman box in his hands. "Soon, you all join him."

"We'll see about that, Devereaux."

* * *

Below, Starchild was trying to free himself from the cage. He noticed the talisman box was gone. "Damn! Where did that madman put it?!" Hearing the door open, he whipped his head around.

* * *

Demon, Space Ace and Catman were at the elevator mechanism. Demon kicked the door, breaking it.

"Way to go, Demon." Space man said.

* * *

"Welcome, KISS. Welcome to my lair. You have joined your Starchild. Too bad he can't help you in this fight." Devereaux laughed as he held the small, red box.


	11. Fight

Demon glanced at the box in Devereaux's hands, to Starchild and back again. "So, that's where it went."

"I had no choice, Demon! I was mind controlled!" Starchild cried.

Demon growled, causing him to go quiet.

* * *

The four clones came out of the shadows.

* * *

Demon turned, as soon as he saw Space Ace pointing to their clones. "Is that what you need our talisman for? To power your creations?"

* * *

"No, Demon. To make you powerless." Devereaux smirked. He sat back and watched the battle.

* * *

Starchild was helpless. He was stuck behind the electrical bars that acted as a cage. Seeing the clones getting the upper hand, he tried harder to get out.


	12. Power's lost

Devereaux laughed, as the clones pinned the other three to the ground. He kept the red box on the table. "Tsk. Tsk. Should of watched your back, KISS." He walked to where Starchild was. "How did it feel to see your pathetic band go down!?" Grinning, he deactivated the cage and grabbed the singer by his hair. Letting go, he opened the red box and grabbed the laser gun he had before.

Demon let out a growl. "Don't you dare, Abner!"

Devereaux just grinned and kept pressing the button until their power was gone.


	13. Defeated

Demon growled as he clenched his fist. "Mark my words, Devereaux! We will get our powers back and when we do, you'll have hell to pay!"

Devereaux just smirked. "IF you get your powers back, Demon." He laughed as he rattled the talisman box. "As long as I have these, you are powerless." Putting the laser gun over the box, he grinned wider. "Have fun, being powerless!" With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Um, guys, how about finding a way to get me out." Starchild called, still in the cage.

Demon blinked. "Sorry but where's the control panel?"

"Somewhere." came the reply.


	14. Mortals

Demon stared at his hands and sighed. "We're just regular humans. Wow." He looked at Catman and Space Ace. "What do we do now?"

"Get our powers back." said Catman. He looked at Space Ace and Demon. "And free Starchild. But first, let's get our powers back."

* * *

Down below, Devereaux was busy, humming to himself as he worked at his table. He had put the talisman up and was busy on a project. Glancing up, every now and then, he made sure the red box was still there.

After a while, he set the screw driver down and looked at Starchild.

"Look, Devereaux. Let me go. I'll let you keep the talisman if you just let us live in peace."

Devereaux glanced at the box and back at Starchild. "I don't think your band mates would like that."

"I'm in charge. If it'll make you happy, keep them."

* * *

Demon was about to kick the lab door open, but remembered he didn't have his powers. "Okay, how are we gonna get in?" he asked Space Ace.

Before Space Ace could answer, the door opened.

"That's your answer." Catman said, shoving both of them in. "Come on, quietly." He added in a whisper.

The only light was the glow from the electric bars from the cage, holding Starchild.

Catman slipped over. "Starchild, where's the box?"

"Catman, get the others out of here. It's a trap."

Before anyone could leave, Devereaux stepped out of the shadows.


	15. The trap has sprung

Devereaux's smile grew as he shook the red box in his hands. "This time, there's no getting out of this trap. You're powerless! You can't escape!" Laughing, he put the box in a locked room. "Figure out the pass code."

"Fuck you, Devereaux!" screamed Demon. "We'll get them back, you bastard! Just wait!"

Devereaux blew off Demon's threat with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, he looked at Starchild and back to Demon. "Well, Demon, if you can figure out the passcode, then go ahead. If not, I guess you're powerless, then."


	16. Searching

Demon stalked over to the cage. "Alright, Starchild, where did he put the Talisman?"

"I don't know! Really!"

* * *

Devereaux watched from the shadows. "Good, fight among yourselves." He headed back to where he was keeping the robots. "Soon, my revenge will be complete!"

* * *

"Damn it, I have no clue! I've told you this 50 times already!"

"I think you're lying!" Demon growled. "Now where are they?"

"Do I look like I know?" snapped Starchild.

Demon huffed, smoke blowing out of his nose.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere." said Space Ace.

"Alright," said Demon, "we'll look and you," he pointed to Starchild,"let us know if you can locate it."

* * *

After the remaining members of KISS left, then Devereaux stepped out of the shadows.

"Let me out, Abner!"

"Quiet! I am trying to work!"

"Come on!"


End file.
